Up for the long-term
by Isavander
Summary: She wanted to know his name. She knew she would probably regret tomorrow not being courageous enough to ask him. And all he is thinking was to find her again on a coincidence just to ask her for a date. Otherwise he will have to intentionally seek for her. So unkindly of him. Sasuhina AU. That time both were trapped in an elevator with a 'way too pregnant' lady.


Hinata was waiting for the elevator.

It was a cold night and when she stepped in the warm inside made her feel cozy; similar to when he hands surround the glow of a candle. Out of the corner of her eye, she was able to notice people inside: a tall man with raven hair and cold eyes. He looked tranquil and broody. Not paying too much attention to his surroundings, but somehow being alerted. Guessing because of his straight figure and tensed arms. By just looking at him she felt tired. More of it as a reflection of herself. Her life has been quite hard to manage lately. She comes from a family replete with doctors; her not being an exception.

Years ago though, she knew she wanted to be a chiropractor. Which it's a field that requires already an undergraduate diploma on any science ramification, or at least 4 years of studies. And her father along with her sister didn't doubt she got her pre-medicine degree just to keep on study inside a medical school and specialized in any camp she preferred. Her decision of doing the contrary might not have the best of supporters, even a cousin who loves her and thinks the world of her for how they choose to unwrapped their childhood issues; –she would never doubt him and will always reciprocate his feelings– but he was uncertain too, despise his efforts to hide it, and truthfully didn't contribute.

Her hesitation alone was already exhausting –has always being–. She tried to understand her father's disagreement but the extent of the protest he kept making just show her insecurity. Insecurity he during her life has been cultivating in her and now that for the past years she had gotten a proximal concept of it's roots; they were just hard to pulled off. By choosing him, _the scheme _he had planned for her, she would just be watering the plant. By being a doctor she would just have it easy.

Convenient for her father. – she thought.

He would help her through the process to soften a path that was meant to be taken alone; he had many contacts and most of them were family, and if he wanted to reach any further for her, he would; he had associations of any kind, not only tied by blood. By all means he wasn't being generous. The same offering wouldn't have been asked to the others. Certainly not that much of insistence.

She knew she could learn to love being an orthopedic doctor, but for once she wanted to make sure she didn't need the validation of her father to just _be_.

She just had to adjust –that's it–.

By the other side, there was a pregnant lady. Opposite to the man. Pregnant enough to make you believe she might have it at any time. She looked content; might as well looked exhausted as them both but content nevertheless –wearing an overnice smile that accentuated her dimples–.

Hinata stood in the middle of her accompanies. Sensing a heavy stare from behind that made her feel a little bit of consciousness.

Looking forward to the elevator stopping in her floor, it was close to until it stopped—working. She looked at her sides, and guessed they were all probably thinking the same thing. Just expressing it differently. The woman closed to the bottoms of the machine was a bit off. Maybe paler than when Hinata entered? And he just looked–somehow– more worn out than before.

She just smiled and breathed. An evident idea who she assumed has being unnoticed came to her and decided to push the emergency bottom.

–"She already did that." —a shallow voice she heard. Maybe a little harder than intended —she wanted to believe—.

– "Oh…"— with the same subtle smile on herself. Little difference it made from the lady in maternal dress's grin, but now hers look a little bit complacent? Too much? It made Hinata feel unease.

Comprehension forced itself in and made her feel more aware of her setting. _Maybe this will be up for the long-term._

That pregnant lady was getting paler every minute that passed. And the dark-haired guy might had been paying attention to the Hyuuga at the start but now his eyes were fixed on his opposite side. He was concerned too.

She stepped back and laid her head into the cold mirror. Took a long exhale and suddenly felt embarrassed of how she hasn't even thought about attending the lady. It wasn't the worst scenario; the emergency lights were on; the atmosphere wasn't asphyxiating, accredited to the capacious space. But the woman was pregnant and colorless and way too pregnant. Did she mention pregnant? How many were in there? And Hinata understood now she felt ashamed because instead of thinking of how exhausted she was, or how just minutes ago those ebony eyes in the corner– giving the impression of being impenetrable– seemed to be analyzing her, she should prevent a potential difficulty that came in many forms when being pregnant and one of them is getting paler and unsteady.

– "Sitting would be best, ma'am." – well, he didn't sound rude this time. Saying those words confidently but hesitant. As if it wasn't his place, and she just doubted he could ever feel that way when talking.

The lady just looked passed him and tried for another time to called someone. Probably her partner. To justify the lack of action she just replied. – "Somehow I think it would be worst. I'm... I'm a little afraid to move."– Hinata felt for a glimpse of a second afraid too.

Because it was past midnight and this was up for long-term. And she was too pregnant to be caught in this situation. Her nervousness might make her get into a complication. Get her baby break through. And this situation could take longer than it should.

The woman who now wore just a shadow of the smile she came in with was probably thinking the same as well.

But she was too altruistic. She didn't want to bother anyone out of the necessary. Hinata felt herself being called out on that.

Her uncommon eyes disoriented trying to think and decided to look for an approachable way to assist.

– "Let's take small and cautious steps then."– she kept the conversation on going. Controlled but serene; in all her strength to not get her muttering back in the kind of situation it always seemed to showed up.

Him being the kind of person who facially seemed to ignore people as much as possible but really tend on doing the opposite, made an effort to listen closely to her words; it just appeared she'll lower her voice even more.

– "There we go."– as she guided the round lady to placed her back on the wall. Hinata lowered her hand to her back and touched it gently while they slowly went down together. The lady, struggling, dropped completely to the ground while Hinata just decided to crouch down keeping her heels almost touching her thighs.

Sasuke recognized this situation might be more comfortable for the woman if someone of the same sex was being of aid. Preferably an adult. She definitely was. Maybe around his age?

He didn't take pleasure on being that guy who wasn't doing anything. It made him feel in distress.

The people he mostly interacts with have always given him a purposeless energy or unnecessary responses in their actions that it just emphasized _his_ own way of performing even compared to someone as simplistic as him. So he was used to managing situations, and if he wasn't in control he already was trying to approach the situation in his mind –the effortless the better–. But above his discomfort the lady's adaptation into the circumstances was the priority; just to prevent a situation that at least he wouldn't know how to handle without doubting himself too much.

The long haired girl seemed to present herself better for this. Surprisingly. He thought. At first she looked a little lost, until now. Confirmation enough was when both him and the other woman were trying to called someone –despise the feeling of being unable to get an answer– and the indigo haired lady had her eyes fixed into the door with a placid smile than in other circumstances would seemed welcoming. But in this circumstances it just agitated him.

Minutes passed like this too. Rumi, who had been asked her name to socialize better just kept her eyes closed to relax. Hinata now sat with her knees, her thighs not touching the floor, seemed to be trying to calmed herself as well. Minutes kept going and Rumi's breaths were intensifying but contained along with Hinata's worry.

– "Did you try to-." – she tried to break the awkwardness while she was reaching for her phone in her pocket.

– "0f course I did."– she was cut off and taken aback for her silly question. The awkwardness remained.

– "It sounded the obvious thing to do." – he continued realizing he should soften his words. Truthfully he was getting nervous and to get through such a rare state for him he acted straightforward. He feels that by rushing the situation he should be able to get out of it faster, only for him to be seemed rude.

It might have applied to any situation he went through actually. He wanted to rushed things. To _get them over_ _with_.

And even if most of the times it worked just fine and the consequences he faced weren't critical enough to change this habit; he also understood this case might not work the same.

The last thing he wanted to do is pissed off the girl who was getting closer and closer to assist a woman in labor.

He certainly didn't want to be in her place.

He smirked at his subsequent thought.

She didn't feel to him like someone who would get pissed off easily. Might looked fragile to him, but not fragile enough to refuse assisting the deliver of a baby. If that made sense. Honestly, she just seemed a bit odd. He shuttered his eyes trying to evaluate more what was he missing from the made up personality he created for her. A mixed of a whimper and breath interrupted his thoughts making him see his audacity on not even trying to keep up with the situation —since he didn't know how he could be of any help—.

He exhaled as well. Pressed both of his fingers into the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. It was probably 2:00 in the morning and all he could be thinking about, as tragic it sounded, it's how this could have been avoid by any of them. He could had stayed in his office for another hour, exhausted still –as usual– thinking the sacrifice of his sleep was necessary. She could have taken another elevator and the girl so called Hinata might as well...– He didn't know anything about her. Which was apparent, of course. But he might be interested in knowing. His thoughts were invaded by her voice that by its smoothness, it was taken as reason enough behind his unforeseen interest. He just liked her voice, that's all. He opened his eyes just to see her face while she speaks. (He decided he liked that as well).

– "I'm so-sorry if what I'm going to say will alarm you..." – well she failed at not muttering too. It's just she never thought this could escalate so quickly. Two hours passed and everything was going fine; Rumi just got a little bit anxious; with the fatigue she tried so hard to hide along the uncertain time of their freedom, Hinata just assumed she collapsed out of panic, and maybe this instinct of protection that pregnant ladies had. This was okay. Until her hand in Rumi's lower spine felt something changed. – "But there is a slight chance your baby wants to rush things."– by every word said her voice lowered. He got a little bit closer to her, taking his back out of the wall.

He was faced by her words; ironically,_ of course the baby wanted to_. He frightened. And wished it wasn't showing on his face. Hinata's, however, looked embarrassed. As if what she said was an inconvenient, which it was. But it wasn't inappropriate. It was helpful to know. He thought she didn't believe that.

He turned his head to the woman's. Trying to hide her panic as well. Words wanting to come out of her mouth. _To understand._ He didn't too. She didn't show any sign of delivery. Neither her water broke or give the impression of an excruciating affliction. He guessed those just were evident characteristics. But he also knew for a birth to take place it was needed hours of dilatation. That's how far his knowledge went.

– "In a couple of hours we will get help. Around 6:00 am." – he voiced out loud. Just around the time someone would notice.

– "And I expect that would be enough Rumi. That would be _enough_." – Hinata instantly continued after his words. Remarking anything that needed assurance. Rumi's heavy eyes just switch between them. She wasn't feeling any pain yet. Her baby ever since he started moving had always being active to the point of discomfort and soreness. She started breathing heavily, incapable of repressing it anymore. She had wanted to speak before. _To_ _ask_. But her fear of doing anything incorrect that might trigger something got the best of her. Like a movie, she thought.

She was due to 3 weeks more and it was happening _now_ just to fulfill the weak plot of a movie. Her wife wasn't even in the apartment. She went to visit a familiar out of the city and was probably back by morning. By 6:00 am everything would be better because her wife would be here to help her; at the entrance of this elevator with probably a whole ambulance crew behind her as unrealistic as it sounded, just because she was incapable of answering the phone.

Hinata pressed Rumi's hand and guided it to her heart. With the softest eyes the rounded woman has ever seen.

– "Would you imitate me?." – referring to her breathing. Rumi's hand felt the pace of it in Hinata's chest and did what she was told. She earned a smile. A _sincere_ and _humane_ smile from Hinata, she noted the boy was also caught off guard. And felt for a split second that this movie was about meeting such a gentle soul. And as overwhelmed she might have avoided to feel before, she let herself feel it now and she cried. Not enough to incapacitate her speaking. She tried to calmed herself and Hinata's exaggerated and slow breaths to demonstrate helped.

Both people could clearly see her struggling was growing, it just indicated pain. Hinata was thinking on what to do next. What to _say_. Sasuke was just alerted of anything. The time. Reception. Them. Rumi started quivering, he decided to take his jacket off. To do at least that. With an appreciation look from both of them, he felt strangely proud of himself. He mentally denied it was because of those lavender's eyes thankful stare. He would never feel proud of doing something so lame and flimsy.

Hinata wasn't creating a conversation since she though it would be trouble for Rumi and –yet she'll try to keep up for politeness–. Less now that the pain grew. She didn't distinguish any alteration in Rumi's body. And she was doing her best to be discreet about her patting. Making it as comfortable as possible. Rumi direct her moves. She just bent.

– "H-How do you know what you're doing?." – as discreet as she was trying to be; which the man and her could see. They were able to see the gentle groping. – "Could you tell what is going on?"

– "Well, if you knew...would you tell me if it's a boy or a girl? I'm going to talk about them, I don't want to be insensible." – there was humor behind those words.

Maybe it was the only thing that came into her mind to slow down the conversation. Sasuke felt. Or her humor was just like that. Safe. Harmless. Which answered why he didn't laugh. But by those 3 hours that has passed he finally came into terms with himself that he wouldn't mind listening another joke of the sort. Either way, Rumi appreciated too. As a way of distraction, despise wanting quick answers about her baby.

– "It's a boy."– responded while seeing how Hinata gently positioned her better on the floor. Still laying her back on the wall but with her legs more extended. Giving space for her belly to breathe too. Sasuke laid the lady's own bag behind her for better comfort. Unperceivable like a ghost. Trying to not interrupted them. He had already change position. From being reclining on the wall to sitting. Resting his long arms uprightly on his knees. The lady and him were still opposite to one another, laying their head on opposites sides of the elevator. Hinata being between her legs, and when she was trying to re-positioned Rumi, to make her feel at ease while at the same time giving space for Hinata to inspect her more. She also had to integrate herself better; further from Rumi, closer to him.

The same gaze from before integrated itself too. She felt it again on her back. _There_. As far as it actually was. But as close as it made her feel.

For the many things that were going on. She felt overwhelmed and by the rosy her face started painting she looked embarrassed, again. Never stopping doing what Rumi and Sasuke were so curious about. But the stares made her feel candidly self-aware.

– "A boy... he might look like you." – Her monotone and murmuring voice continued, doing his best to not looked as attentive as Rumi, as if he needed to hear it more than her, to calm him. He was truly exhausted after all. He closed his eyelids and listen to repose. – "Or like his father, would be easier to compare… in case of the giving similarities." – she finished with a brief and giving smile.

– "I'm lesbian." –Rumi said with the same expression as her. Not trying to be brash. Understanding rather. Expressing her humor just as Hinata. To improve the atmosphere.

Sasuke snorted. So unkindly of him. Opening his eyes with the hope of seeing a different palette of Hinata's many colors. Satisfied enough. She was unfazed. – "Better then, we already see how men handle situations." – the same smiled painted on her face.

–"Well...fuck."– he slightly opened his mouth. Surprised. Showing a change on his facial expression, which was barely none. So unkindly of him.

Rumi snorted this time. Followed by a pleasant laugh. Hinata's face completely change. With the purpose of releasing some stress from Rumi but unintentionally making him reacted. She felt guilty on how funny she also found what she said. Apologies followed through and when these were enough apologetic stares.

If Sasuke wanted to see out of curiosity a different face than the ones she was trading into; from serene, to shy, to tired, to ashamed. He did. He certainly did; which implied he also received another piece for his personality puzzle. However, he didn't want any of his pieces, unintentionally, be taken by her. He already felt exposed right now –without even knowing how–. So he turned his head to the other side, his view changing to the door. Not wanting her to see his provoked/unprovoked, intentional/ unintentional amused smile.

He came back to the real world. Fast enough, and did his undeclared job.

It was already 5:00 am.

He heard her yawned and faced her again to see. They were tired; so much their face hurt. As if energy was being taken out of their body slowly and unannounced. He thanked Rumi's pain decreased a bit. Telling by how sleepy they were, the loud sounds of her might stun them both. He looked at the them in general, in the scene. They stopped talking. Rumi's eyes were closed. She could have fallen asleep; he thought for a second. He was grateful for that too. Her strong whimpering and cries that took–he dares to say– at least an hour were finally giving her a break. It's sided affect them as well. He looked at her hands. Massaging Rumi's body. A strange look. Rumi did look like a dead body right now for how inactive she remains compared to before. Hinata hands were tired he guessed. Nevertheless, she continued moving them with a grace and delicacy but a firmed motion that just interested him more. He suddenly remembered she didn't answer sleeping beauty's question.

– "What do you do for a living?" – He didn't mind asking again with a different formulation. His hoarse and throaty voice broke the quietness and so pleaded peace it cringed them both. Again, confidently but hesitant because this was not the place or the circumstance. But this was still up for the long-term even with now an 1h to go. _Estimated._ So he asked. Lowering his voice, to not disturb her bubble. _Unkindly of him_. He found himself doing that today a lot. Any other day where his attitude, his _unlikely_ attitude was repeated;

He ended the day truly exhausted, –similar to this day– almost unpleasant for the lack of order.

Then again he didn't think he can get any more tired than this.

– "I'm a chiropractor…well working on it."– she paused, then said the last part looking at him. Apologetically; maybe because she wasn't specific at first; maybe because she wanted to be one already; maybe because he doesn't know her and is wrong by these assumptions; maybe because she thought she just talked too loud, repeating his mistake?

That one was impossible. He just realized she didn't have to lower her voice because it was already like a whisper. She sounded like that from the start. His voice in comparison was dead. When young trying his best to not show emotion that eventually when he grew –grew from his past– it became part of him. He took advantages of it, especially in his workplace. But _sometimes_ he wished he just had conducted himself better. He wouldn't have that many regrets. One of them not being comprehend by anyone at first when he speak. But _she. The only thing that would make her voice unappealing was her mumbled tone. _Which can be solved easily; you just had to get closer to her.

And he wanted to grin. But he has no energy to evaluate profoundly if he should do that. To ask himself permission.

_He ended the day truly exhausted almost unpleasant for the lack of routine._

– "How did you know about the baby wanting to rushed the birth?" – 5:30 am already.

– "It was hard to tell. I'm not even sure now." – Apologetically again. – "But she was getting more stressed and there was a slight but significant change in the upper and back part of her pelvic cavity, it's called Sacrum and it felt a bit odd, I thought the baby was dropping." – she was making an effort into not acting as her usual self when someone as meticulous was staring. Someone that seemed to notice everything –in that sense she was reminded of her father–. She didn't want to blush completely. She didn't want to mutter. It would be easier for her to do it for him. She doubts it was his attractiveness because she commonly isn't faced by that. But right now she felt as the center of attention. Because he was acting slightly curious about her. Even before when it should have been Rumi's situation. And now he's speaking to her.

And she feels exposed.

She is always self-conscious. But when feeling exposed she loses control of her actions and reactions; she was rambling now.

– "Hn." – encouraging to follow. Not sure if he was listening. He was tired and enjoyed her speaking. But he didn't close his eyes. He looked at her's.

– "I'm glad she is better. I'm waiting for it to be over. This is not the way a pregnant lady should be positioned. It's not healthy for the baby." – she said that while reaching for her belly. Slowly. As a caress. She has stopped massaging already. Her hand was softly placed on top of her round stomach. To pacify him. With her motion telling him it's over now while she looked fondly at it. Until it moved and as a respond she took back her hand to her chest. Eyes wide. She gasped. And then giggled. And for a split second she remembered she has company and decided to look back at him apologetically –again– for her sin, for expressing herself even more than she always unintended to.

_He ended the day truly exhausted almost unpleasant for the lack of anticipated currency of events and behavior._

The hour finally passed. Rumi was right on something. And it wasn't on the danger her baby might face; the moment that those doors were opened her wife was already by her side, with a paramedic behind. Rumi woke up to her explaining how she just arrived along with other things Hinata stopped listening to for how distracting the heaviness of her eyes felt. But she did saw Sasuke helping Rumi stand and didn't really realize how tall he was. Or how beautiful. He already looked handsome when she saw it at first but then again she was focused on thinking and helping Rumi. They both said goodbye to the couple, who were being taken to the hospital. A little exaggerated if you asked him; he thought she was already fine but they just wanted to make sure. Him and Hinata walked to the other elevator –not going to risk it– . And where faced again in a situation already similar. She pushed the bottoms, after asking him his floor and laid her head on the cold wall. She would have feel gazed down like before if it wasn't for how sleepy she was. He couldn't help it. He was afraid he wouldn't see her again, which was stupid, he agreed on. He wanted to ask her out but this was not the time. He was also afraid she wouldn't remember; he will just look for another day to do so.

The elevator stopped and when she finally realized. She rushed herself out. Apologetically. The doors were closing and she forgot to say good-bye. Embarrassed she took a step back and raised her hand. They stared at each other for a second until the doors were finally closed; somehow it felt more of it.

She wanted to know his name. She knew she would probably regret tomorrow not being courageous enough to ask him.

And all he is thinking was to find her again on a coincidence just to ask her for a date. Otherwise he will have to intentionally seek for her. So unkindly of him.

What they both failed to know is that this would also be up for the long-term.


End file.
